1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to driver circuits, and in particular, to circuits for driving step motors, such as clock motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,528, 3,673,438, and 3,801,795, contains a number of driver circuits including clock motor driving circuits. The prior art circuits generally have one or more deficiencies such as being incapable of handling different motor loads without extensive circuit changes or modifications which can not be made in integrated circuits, being incapable of different pulse lengths for different motor applications, utilizing complementary metal-oxide-silicon circuitry devices which do not have equal current sourcing and sinking capability, utilizing excessive components, being too expensive, being unreliable in operation, and the like.